newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sectus13
Hello Everyone! I am a long time member of Newgrounds, and I am currently an Icon Moderator for the team. I hope to enjoy my time spent here at the wiki, and be helpful and creative. Welcome Glad to have you on board, especially in this quiet patch when there are very few of us around. What are you interested in doing here? Would you like some suggestions? Icedragon64 01:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I really wanted to see if I could help by being a Wiki Moderator, and aide you guys in keeping this place safe and secure. Sectus13 03:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Like Newgrounds, we can be a little cautious of people asking to be made into administrators here, however, it is certainly possible in due course. Currently, the people deciding on new Admin are Salnax, Spaintendo and myself and we will not make someone admin unless we all agree. Speaking for myself, I would like to see: a number of useful, constructive edits; a demonstration of familiarity with wiki's in general and this one in particular; Some useful dialogue about admin matters, which can be arranged later. Obviously, the fact that you have an official role on Newgrounds is very helpful here. For now, please join in with the addition of pix to pages- preferably focusing on pages with just one picture. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions about the wiki. Once you have demonstrated an interest/commitment to the wiki, I will research your place on Newgrounds a little. It would help us if you put a little information about yourself on your User page, including a link to your User Page on Newgrounds. You may wish to use the User Page template, as some others have done. People have their own preferences, but it is the norm on this wiki to reply on the Talk page of the person who you are replying to. Icedragon64 11:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I understand that you must be catious. I will do my best to help the wiki. Sectus13 17:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Who are you on Newgrounds? Please put a link to your Newgrounds Userpage on your Profile page here. That way we can start the process of building you up to be an admin here. If you take a look at new edits here and let me know if anything looks dodgy, that would help. Icedragon64 00:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) --- I have recently just put the link to my account on the profile page. Hope it helps the site! Sectus13 04:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bigger Stuff Time for you to create something- why not make a Page? Believe it or not, we don't have a page for the Front Page of Newgrounds, so why not give it a go?! Make a start, write a few lines at least and put in a link to the Front Page, then go onto our Wikigrounds thread and put in a post inviting people to help build on it. Maybe take a look at our Pages about other Newgrounds Pages, such as the Flash Portal and take it from there. If you could put in a couple of categories and maybe a pic or two, so much the better. We need more pages and it feels good when other people build on your creations! Icedragon64 23:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) --- Made front page article, looking for the proper wiki thread so I can post asking for assistance. Sectus13 03:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Great - Next steps... 1. If you haven't found the official Wikigrounds club thread, then you need to explore the Wikigrounds Front Page. Click the buttons and explore; there's lots of info there in About, Wiki Tutorial etc. Go to the Club Thread and announce this page- it should be MUCH bigger. Write in what the page needs on the Talk page for it, I have made a start. 2. The Project is Still 1pic- adding another picture to the pages with only one- the cat where they are is HERE. You could win March easily, if you hurry up and do a few- as no-one is really doing it at the moment. I will probably contribute one or two in the next few days, but I want to be beaten! This list includes many Pages that do not have an obvious 2nd pic- talk to Salnax or Spaintendo on their page if you don't know how to Print Screen and capture images from the screen to use as pix. 3. Then I will tell you about the monthly question, which you can do; then on to other things step by step... 4. Quality, not quantity. Some people here do a lot of scruffy edits, that need too much work to fix them. They are loyal editors, but don't show the consistancy required to be admin (yet). If you put info in a page make sure it is in the right paragraph; if you add facts that are at all controversial or might not be believed put a Link inline. Always sign any messages you write. As you are already an Icon Moderator on NG, once you have a Monthly Theme Winner under your belt and a few more bits and pieces here, you should make admin in a few weeks- subject to my colleagues agreeing. Icedragon64 20:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) May I ask what exactly monthly theme winner is? Also, I've been given Genre Mod on NG as well. Sectus13 21:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Hi! You on right now! Again, take a look at our Home Page. In the bottom right section it tells you what the monthly working theme is- the project that all editors are encouraged to work on. Its all come to a slow-down cos nobody much is here, but if you look at the link of previous winners you will see that we got a LOT of work done through it and a number of people have won. To win you must be judged by the Team as having done the most USEFUL work on that theme. That means for the current theme, adding the largest number of (appropriate) pix to the pages that have only 1 pic at present OR adding the cat 1pic to lots of pages that have only 1pic. Anyone can make a stack of tiny edits and get themselves a few badges- only team players. will get really recognised here. I've just done one on the Sprite Page, but I have to go now. I have to get some writing done before bed. I shouldn't be here now, but your work has inspired me to help you! *Another little project for you, if you wish: Write a blog making a case FOR and AGAINST writing a page for BFK. It should consider what makes him Notable and compare it with the pages we already have. This will demonstrate your interest in admin quite well and hopefully get a response from some people. Goodnight! Icedragon64 21:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) --- Will keep an eye out for articles in need of correction. Am Looking forward to admin :p Sectus13 22:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Method I have Favourited the Recent Changes page, so that I come straight HERE. I drop in every so often and take a look at whatever I think I need to see/whatever I have time for. If I have time I check all unregistered changes and any unfamiliar members changes. If you look at Recent Changes and see that there are two editors and 0 changes, such as yesterday- that is usually where somebody changed it, then we changed it back. If you find a new page that IYO needs deleting, then you can put it in the Delete cat. That is a relatively discrete way of highlighting the page for newbies. There is nothing they can do that we cannot undo- once you are admin, you will have a Rollback button that will undo any number of edits a rogue editor has done, back to the previous editor in a single click! Although I am the only admin visible at the moment, you can probably get a response from Salnax or Spaintendo if you PM them. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 14:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out on the Games Genre page. I don't think these idiot vandals realise how easy it is for us to look at the History and compare the articles. I think they believe that they can hide these changes they make with multiple edits- nah! I just revert the changes back to a sensible point, then ban their IP. simple! Its April now, so it looks like I win March with a single 2-pic edit- how about you having a go at adding some pix ot 1-pic pages in April and get your name on the Winners List? Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) A few pages have been vandalized by some more idiots. Can't do much about it without mod powers. Sectus13 21:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) prestigious? Are you sure you meant that word? Getting a review from you has prestige attached to it? People on NG generally recognise the name Sectus as an honour? Wow! I didn't know that ;) Icedragon64 08:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think any review that is as long as mine are comes with presige. Sectus13 19:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Seemingly not much to do. Sectus13 00:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC)